metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellbreath (Volt Driver)
The 'Volt Driver '''is a scratch-built, Metro-made man-portable electromagnetic accelerator - a Railgun - which uses electromagnetism to fire bullets at extremely high velocities. The electrical counterpart to the Tihar, the Volt Driver is used only by Miller, starting in the chapter D6 - and cannot be used by Artyom without the Ranger Pack. It is be available in the DLC, the Ranger Pack. computerandvideogames.com - Metro 2033 download content confirmed, detailed The Volt Driver fires small metal bullets - the same kind of sniper rounds fired by the Tihar (which are ball bearings) - using electromagnetism; the gun's magnetic rails are powered by the charge from your battery and unlike the Tihar, which is pneumatic (uses air pressure) to accomplish the same result (and has to be pumped), the Volt Driver has to be charged using a built in Universal Charger, like the Flashlight or Night Vision Goggles. The two weapons are quite similar in general - except that the Volt Driver is ''considerably stronger - frequently bringing down Howlers in a single hit - it also has no scope by default, has better sustainability (you don't need to charge it quite as often as you have to pump the Tihar), and has a highly loud, bright, and obvious report - when fired, it emits a loud electrical crack from the weapon's discharge. While it does not have a scope like the Tihar, it does have a laser sight to help you aim and a powerful melee attack that electrocutes the target. How it Works As you can see on the gun itself, it has 2 distinctive, boxy prongs on the front of the gun - each of these contains a full set of magnetic strips, tentatively called "rails." A powerful electrical current is run down one rail, which goes through the projectile, and back down the other rail. This current sets up a net magnetic field oriented "up", relative to the rails. The projectile's current is "sideways" relative to the rails, and this current interacts with the net magnetic field to produce a "forward" force. Tactics This gun can effectively be used in any situation except situations that require stealth or where there are many weak enemys (like amoebas). This gun is also highly suggested in ranger and ranger hardcore modes as the damage increase makes body shots instant kill on every thing except librarians (yes, even demons) and it's laser sight and easily visible magazine negates the hud removal of hardcore mode. What it's based off of Trivia *You can see a working railgun - one that hasn't been miniaturized like Miller's here. *In real life, the official name of the Volt Driver is Railgun. *It is most notably used by Miller in D6, and at the bottom of the tower. *If Miller is killed while carrying the gun, it will be dropped. The Gun then is highlighted, signaling the player that he is able to pick it up, however, you cannot pick the weapon up. This could possibly be because the weapon is a removed weapon, thus unobtainable by the player. *The front of the gun looks to be made of rusty metal with small grooves running along it. *As mentioned previously the Volt Driver isn't really a Gauss type weapon but is a Rail Gun, both types of weapons use electricity to generate electromagnetic fields to accelerate a projectile at extreme velocities but each are designed very differently; a Gauss weapon (otherwise known as "Coilguns") would use Electromagnetic Coils to accellerate a ferromagnetic round while a Rail gun uses two parallel rails and a projectile that is a good conductor of electricity to complete an electric circuit (see the Wikipedia links above for a more complete explanations of the differences between the two princibles and more detailed methods of operation). References Category:Weapons